User talk:DrakeyC
You know what, Good Drake? Let's just leave this one be. Neither you or me will bother with this annoying fellow, unless he Vandalizes. Then he'll get bored and finally go away. Then we can finally have peace. --BlueHighwind 19:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings ^_^ Yuffie2211: Hi its yuffie2211 for ffwiki.......just stopped by to say hello. Re:Bosses Thank you thanks for accepting. Zack fair 007 19:54, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not Azul... ...but can I put in a couple of cents in Limit? ^_^ That's quite an excellent rewrite there! My only suggestion would be in the formatting...not real fond of so much bulleting, but I can also understand not wanting to have a huge list in the index for the world-specific characters. It is easy to read, though, so unless someone has a better suggestion, it's still a great article. BebopKate 21:17, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and categories...not a problem. -_^ BebopKate 21:18, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome. *rubs hands together and cackles* BebopKate 21:30, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :::Very nice Clawfang, looks good. Thanks :] -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'16']][[User:Azul81677/Jukebox|'77']] 23:40, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I was thinking about returning to the KHWiki when I get alittle further in CoM. So sometime this weekend or next weekend. School starts soon! -[[User:Azul81677|'Azul']][[User talk:Azul81677|'8']][[User:Azul81677/Sandbox|'16']][[User:Azul81677/Jukebox|'77']] 23:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Wassup Hey, I didn't know you are a member here at KH wiki. Damn, did the creator of FF wiki made KH wiki too? Squallinoa 08 04:14, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Searching for belivers in paralel universes and the Keyblade *My Location: Plant City, FL. *Dreambend5 20:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) *Contact Me at User_Talk:Dreambend5 *Favorite KH Character: Sora *Favorite Disney Ride: Test Track *Favorite TV Show: Phineas and Ferb *KH Movie Series-Agree to it?: YES!!!!!!!! *Age: 11 *Favorite KH Game: Kingdom Hearts 2 *Gender: Male *Expert on Paralel Universes: ½ of a Yes *Keyblade: Diamond Spirit Well sorrrrry Excuse me for not seein' it there first. XD Kaihedgie 19:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for assisting in the edit war with our little troll guest. Most appreciated. ^_^ BebopKate 07:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Help I wish I could...alas, I'm still stuck in Agrabah. ;_; Good luck, though, and let me know if you find out anything. BebopKate 02:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :The part where I have to work all day and am too tired to really think about it much when I get home. If you could get me past that part, that would be great. ^_^ Seriously, I'm like the world's worst deck builder at this point. Maybe this weekend I'll get some more time on it...BebopKate 03:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks for the advice. I'll definitely keep that in mind... BebopKate 03:33, 27 January 2009 (UTC) New Forums Drake, my man, you are awesome. I came here ready to help and you already had it all done. Thank you so much for getting the forums straightened out. BebopKate 03:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I admit at a point I was kinda just looking at the coding trying to figure it out, but I did, and it worked. Glad to be of help! Drake Clawfang 03:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Form names I'm removing wrong information. That "Gohan Rulez" guy went around, fabricating Japanese names, when in fact the Japanese names are simply Japanized English words, not actual Japanese words. It's the English words "Brave Form" in the Japanese game. Not the completely made-up "Isamashii Youshiki".-- 23:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Look. What's used in the Japanese game is "Bureivu Foomu." How about you do some actual research instead of assuming I'm wrong? Let's go to the Japanese Wikipedia page, shall we? Here we are. I see "ブレイヴフォーム" (Bureivu Foomu/Brave Form), not "勇敢なフォーム" (which has its own problems. The guy claims it says "Isamashii Youshiki" when it actually says "Yuukan na Foomu").-- 23:07, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Don't patronize me. I'm correct. Obviously Bureivu doesn't mean anything in Japanese, it's an English word, which is what I've been saying all along. I never said "Isamashii Youshiki" doesn't mean Brave Form; what I said was Kingdom Hearts doesn't use "Isamashii Youshiki", it uses "Bureivu Foomu". The development team decided to go with English instead of Japanese. This is done all the time in games and anime. ::For example, the Pokemon move is called "Leaf Blade" (Riifu Bureedo) in Japanese, not "Happa no Katana" or any combination of actual Japanese words. The designers just decided to go with English.-- 23:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Its Sin Harvest Angel All of them. Completed the Journal on Proud Mode in KH1 and 2, and for fun I battle Sephy at level 50 in KH2. I've not played Chain of Memories, only because I can't find it for sale. I've played the remake, though, and finished it. Also, I can help you with that talk template, you don't have to type in all that coding. Drake Clawfang 23:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) There you go, much simpler to type, hm? Template:R~Rtalk. yeah but how do i use it? Thank you. You are defending me.You are cool with me ^_^. GohanRULEZ 00:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC)